Sengoku Arc
by kiryuKENseI
Summary: Since the betrayal of the three captains, it made Soul Society vulnerable. In another demension, a familar enemy will rise. Until three generals and warriors of the Edo Period takes up those seats as Soul Society's strongest Captains!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: New Heroes from an Old Time

**A/N:** I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and it's about time I start this. These characters belong to Bleach and Koei. This has nothing to do with the show or the game; it's just a fanfic filler.

---

It's been some time since the betrayal of Aizen and his comrades. With little help from the now proclaimed substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo and the other ryokas, order and protection is given to both the World of the Living and Soul Society. However, the scarred hearts of the once beloved Captains can never be replaced. Some healed and move on, but some never did. In the chambers of Yamamoto Genryusai, an important meeting for future events is taking place. But at the same time reports in the World of the Living telling sights of unknown phenomenon's appearing around in Karakura town. Creatures with deathly blue skin and reptilian golden eyes are seen in certain parts of the town. Teams dispatched to get further information on it has all ended in failure. Now the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 is to investigate this unknown phenomenon, but not to get in contact, only to keep an eye out for them.

As Ichigo and his friends sit in their classroom taking notes on a lecture by their teacher, Ichigo quietly thinks about what to do if the target appears hostile. The lecture was on the Warring States Era, notably on Nobunaga. A subject that all Japanese students should know about, however, this is only a lecture review on certain battles and sieges. As Ichigo thought about his plans, a certain sentence startled him. That there was a time when warriors and generals from that era suddenly disappeared and vanished for some time. However it was only a myth in ancient scrolls from the era. Shaking his head and getting back to his thoughts, he began thinking back on his plans.

As night came, Ichigo and Rukia walked towards the destination on the sightings of the creatures in their gigai, accompanied by Kon, who was sitting on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Why couldn't you use that badge of yours Ichigo? It's late and I'm very sleepy-"

Before Kon could even finish, he was punched on the face by Ichigo's fist, silencing the talking stuff lion.

"You think that never crossed my mind? I'm tired of leaving my body around only to have somebody mistaken it as some kind of dead body, and have the body move all the way to the hospital!"

"Ichigo, focus. We're nearing the cordinates." Rukia said as she looked at her spirit radar on her denreishinki (spirit cell phone).

Just as they made a turn around the street, what appears to be a man that matched the description is seen looking up at the sky in the middle of an open park. Ichigo and Rukia quickly jumps back and have their back against the wall, spying on the man. It appeared that he didn't notice them. They quickly got changed into their shinigami form and quickly approach the man. Not even as Ichigo appeared in front of him, with his eyes staring into the creatures golden reptilian eyes, he didn't even flinch. Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto at him with the blade hardly touching him.

"What are you?" Ichigo asked. A response didn't come from the creature, but as he breathed, his cold breath could be seen floating up to the sky, and suddenly, a crimson eclipse moon appeared in the sky.

"With this new world… The mighty serpent king will return!" The words escaped the mans mouth. His tone was dry and creepy that it sent chills down Rukia's spine.

Before Rukia even noticed what happened, an army of the same creature appeared all around them, surrounding Ichigo and Rukia. They all had katanas drawn and their golden eyes staring at them. Ichigo and Rukia quickly had their backs against each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"How the hell did they surround us!?" Ichigo said.

"I never felt reiatsu like this before. It's not even part of our world."

"Could they be some kind of arrancar?"

"No, they don't have anything matching the description of one."

With one roar, the whole army charged at them. With out a single movement, three lighting bolts fell from the sky, surrounding and blinding Ichigo and Rukia and the last thing they heard was a battle cry. As soon Ichigo and Rukia moved their hands from the blinding flash, they found the huge army that could've crushed them in a few seconds, lying down on the ground a in a pool of blood. Ichigo and Rukia quickly searched around to see who was the one responsible for this interruption only to find three shinigami a few feet ahead of them. The one in the middle slowly turned his head around. He was young, like in his late teens with brown hair and a dark brown eye patch covering his right eye. He sneered at Ichigo at how pathetic he was. Ichigo tried to catch him and beat the hell out of the punk, but they quickly used flash step and escaped. The three appeared on top of a building at stared up at the sky, glaring at the blood red moon as it slowly disappeared.

"No doubt that he is returning."

"Who cares! We crushed him twice and we can do it over and over again! As long it takes!"

"Tsk, it's going to be such a pain."

"Though I'm curious to know why they return now."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Meet the New Captains

**A/N:** I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and it's about time I start this. These characters belong to Bleach and Koei. This has nothing to do with the show or the game; it's just a fanfic filler.

---

A few weeks before the phenomenon appeared in Karakura Town. A meeting was taking place in Yamamoto's meeting room, all the captains are lined up in their positions and are awaiting for the new captains to arrive.

"So who are these new guys that are to be captains?" Kyoraku asked. Kyoraku is feeling kind of dizzy from his hang over from last night, and he was busy napping until Nanaoe woke him up.

"I don't know that much Kyoraku-san." Ukitake answered. "From what I read from their profiles, they're from an era when the great lords of the land fought each for rule over the land."

"HA! People fighting just to rule each other!? I like that!" Kenpachi roared.

"So how did Yama-ji find these guys?"

"Who knows. However, one of them was an adviser for the Kuchiki house recommended by Byakuya-kun and a few others. There's this boy who's from the rukongai that just entered the academy, and within just a week, he easily graduated as a shinigami and achieved the release of his bankai. Then there is this other young man, from Komamura Sajin's squad who just took the proficiency test witnessed by Komamamura and two other captains, along with sensei."

"Ho? Everybody seemed to be busy this time of year."

"I just hope this all pays off."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say one of them is a real dragon."

Just then, the chamber doors slammed open, and in came two captains lead by a late teen captain with a dark brown eye patch on his right eye. As they passed, the captains looked at them, remembering who were the ones that they recommended, though they were mostly staring at the young man with the eye patch. To the young captain's right was a man with a calm look on his face with a sense of wisdom around him. Then to the left is a tanned young man with his dark brown hair spiked back. Then the young youth with the eye patch, he looks very young, but in his profile says that he's with a very bad temper, though a sense of honor and pride within him to match his stubbornness, which made Kenpachi grin, though he felt curious to see a young man wearing an eye-patch. Maybe he just likes him he thought. As the young man leading the group passed Toshiro Hitsugaya, he gave him a little sneer, which Toshiro just gave a sneer back in response. As they finally approached the head captain, they all kneeled down before him. Yamamoto slowly stood up and looked down at his fellow captains.

"Proud members of the Gotei 13, may I present to you… Captain of the 9th Squad, Kanetsugu Naoe, Captain of the 3rd Squad, Toshiie Maeda, and Captain of the 5th Squad, Masamune Date."

Once they were introduced, each of them was greeted by every captain in the room, and then the new captains entered their new Division.

After Toshiie was toured in his Division by Kira, they finally entered the courtyard were Toshiie was introduced to his fellow members.

"And that's all there is Toshiie-taicho. I hope you find everything to your likings-" Before Kira could even finish, Toshiie took a step forward and roared.

"So this is my new squad!? You all look pathetic! As soon I'm done with you, you all will have the powers to match the 11th Division!"

After Kanetsugu was greeted and welcomed by his new members, he was walked into his office by Shuhei Hisagi. Before Shuhei was about to leave, he was interrupted by Kanetsugu.

"Hey Hisagi-kun, do you still feel loyalty to Tousen?"

It was an unexpected question, which he never thought that would be asked, he tried to find the words, but he was cut off by Kanetsugu.

"It's alright if you do or don't. Though sometimes, loyalty is a chain that cannot be broken."

With that said, Hisagi left.

"So there you have it Masamune-kun, I hope you like your new Division." Hinamori said with a weak smile. She's still recovering from her injury by Aizen that he left in her body, and in her heart. She tried her best to make him smile, but all she got was just a stare by his eye.

As she opened the door, Masamune's eye fired up with rage to see someone sitting in his chair.

"To-Toshiro-kun? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho. What do you think? I'm just helping out with the papers-" Just before Toshiro was about to finish his response, Masamune glared at him.

"What are you doing in my chair kid?"

"Kid?" Toshiro said with a vein popping out of his forehead. "What did you call me again?"

"I said 'What are you doing in my chair?' KID?"

"Who are you calling a kid? You're practically no older than me."

"I've been in battles you were never in kid and I'm way older than you."

"Stop calling me kid! IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!" Toshiro roared at Masamune

"You better watch your mouth or someone's going to get hurt." Masamune said with a grin.

They were practically in each other's face, and they were getting ready to draw their zanpakutos. Hinamori tried to break the two of them apart but they were too strong for her. Before they could continue, a woman with a big rack covered Hitsugaya's eyes.

"Guess who taicho~"

"Matsumoto…"

"Whoa you're good!" Matsumoto said as she hugged him and brought his head between her breasts. "Oh, who's your new friend? Oh and he's a captain too~"

"Who's this woman?"

"Umm, this is Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-captain of the 10th squad." Hinamori letting out a low voice.

"And who might this new boy be?"

"I'm not a boy!" Masamune roared.

"This is Masamune Date."

"So what do you want Matsumoto?" Toshihiro asked as he finally pulled away from her humongous breasts.

"Hehehe, there's a mess in my office and I was wondering if you could clean it for me."

"Have you been drinking again!?"

"No I haven't."

"You stink of alcohol!"

"Sorry guys, but I got to go! Bye~" Then Matsumoto raced right out of the room, with Toshiro right behind her.

"I'm, I'm very sorry about that. I forgot to tell you about Toshiro-kun… Ever since Aizen left, he was a very helpful to this squad and me and-" Before Hinamori finished explaining to Masamune, he began laughing.

"HAHAHA! That was hilarious HAHAHA!"

As Hinamori heard Masamune laugh, she didn't know how to respond. As Masamune finished and wiped a tear from his eye, his smile slowly grew small.

"I'm sorry about that. And I'm very sorry."

"For what?"

"For Aizen leaving and taking his place without your word. Shouldn't you feel upset about it?"

Silence came from Hinamori as she tried to find her answer, but her answer has always been the same each time she asked herself that question.

"Listen, there's need to explain. I understand…" Masamune said with a warm smile. "And if I'm right, I believe you're late for your appointment to the 4th Division."

Masamune's right, Hinamori was about to be late. Without a word, she thanks him and lowers her head in respect and quickly left the room.

"Hehehe, funny girl." Masamune smiled. He then quickly walked up to his desk and sat down.

---

After the events from last night, Ichigo sat in school at his desk puzzled from what happened last night. Then the teacher announced new students. She calls them in and all of a sudden, Ichigo's face was full of shock to see the same kid from last night in his own school, even in his school's uniform..

"Can you please tell the class your names gentlemen?"

"Masamune Teda"

"Toshiie Damae"

"Kanetsugu Enao"

Then they lowered their heads in respect.

"It's nice too meet you."

They all said in an innocent face, with a cool smile that made all the girls turn wild and scream. The teacher had Toshiie sit down between a few girls, while Kanetsugu was surrounded by a heard when he sat down at his respective desk.

"What's wrong with your eye Masamune?"

"It was from a scratch when I was young." Instead of wearing his eye patch, he wore a bandage that covered his right eye.

"I'm sorry for asking, if you would please sit by Kurosaki over there please."

"Yo-you're that guy from last night." Ichigo roared

The pretty guy look that came from Masamune disappeared just as he stared at Ichigo with dark eye.

"You catch on pretty quick. But you better keep it down before you draw attention to yourself. I'll meet you and that Kuchiki girl on the roof and explain. And you better be there, and bring your friends if you want..."

And then just as break started Masamune and his group quickly but quietly walked up to the roof, followed by Ichigo and the others. Then they all appeared on the roof top in their little circle discussing about the events that took last night.

"Man this feels so uncomfortable." Toshiie said as he tried to make his arms feel comfortable in his gigai.

"Deal with Toshiie, we won't be here long."

"So you are the new captains huh Teda?" Ichigo said.

"It's Masamune Date"

"Toshiie Maeda"

"And Kanetsugu Naoe."

Just then, Ichigo and the other humans were shock just as soon they heard their real names.

"Are you seriously Masamune Date?" Ishida asked.

"Yes, the one and only. It's a small world for you guys huh?"

"How is it possible?"

"Like I said quincy, 'It's a small world'."

"So what makes you come to this world?" Rukia asked.

"We're on special orders from Yamamoto himself." Kanetsuga said.

"Orders?"

"We're here to help investigate the phenomenon in this sector."

With that little statement said, it made Ichigo stand up in rage.

"My ass! You all killed them in one blow, leaving none behind, then you all just left! I could've handled it myself."

In response, Toshiie grabbed Ichigo by the collar and slammed to the wall. Making Orihime gasp.

"You don't even know what you're up against! You don't even-"

"Toshiie!"

Masamune roared at Toshiie before he could go any further. At his command, Toshiie slowly let Ichigo down to his feet and sat back down.

"You seem to know what you're talking about." The quincy said.

"You have no idea." Kanetsugu said.

"Why would you know these things?" Rukia asked

"Another question you should ask is 'Why you know about your past life'." Masamune answered back. "Shinigami aren't suppose to remeber about their past lives once their dead." Masamune said in a tone that made the whole group quite and wonder about what Masamune just said.

"But first your question, when we were alive, a rip appeared in the sky. It carried us to an unknown world full of horror and monsters that will make you taste fear. But the one thing that we feared most, was a demon known as the serpent king, Orochi. He singled handedly defeated an army, powers beyond mortal minds, maybe even the shinigami. Those creatures that you saw, those are his servants and only answer to him. They're creatures with a thirst for blood lust. It was hard enough to take him down twice, with the cost of a thousand good men. Hopefully you will never meet those demonic eyes of his in your mortal lives. And to answer my question, that dimension is something like that of Hueco Muendo, or maybe the Severed World, even Soul Society, which somehow allowed us to keep those memories locked in our minds. We still knew our past lives, even after death and there are some from our time that still remembers that day, but they now live their own seperate lives."

"So you took him down twice, it shouldn't be that hard." Ichigo sneered.

"Just looking at him twice is enough." Toshiie answered.

"So tonight we resume the search for those demons again."…


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2: The Loyal Man of Uesugi

**A/N:** I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and it's about time I start this. These characters belong to Bleach and Koei. This has nothing to do with the show or the game; it's just a fanfic filler.

---

As soon night fell, Ichigo and the others were split into three teams Ishida, Orihime, and Kanetsugu is group one, Chad and Toshiie group two, and Ichigo, Rukia, and Masamune is group 3. Kanetsugu and his team headed to south part of the sightings of the demons that were sighted and carefully kept on their guard. With Ishida and Kanetsugu in their fights of on a pointless point of things, poor Orihime is such a ditz, she thinks they're talking about some kind of girl.

"That's an intriguing point there Ishida-kun, however I disagree with it."

"How can you? The point is that-"

Suddenly, a pulse of reiatsu interrupted them, making them turn into a run towards the destination. It came from the top of the roof on a tall building and they appeared on it, with Orihime being carried by Kanetsugu now in his captain's uniform and Ishida. The sky suddenly became red, from the blood crimson moon in the sky. And slowly in front of them, an army of those demon soldiers slowly began to appear with spears and katanas at the ready.

"Are these those demon soldiers you were talking about?"

"Yes they are."

"Then this is nothing more than a trivial play."

Ishida raises his hand with his Ginrei Kojaku at the ready, and fired, killing every soldier that got in contact with the arrows. Within seconds the entire enemy fell to the ground.

"That's really a nice weapon you got there boy." A screechy voice startling Ishida from the behind.

Ishida and the others quickly turned around, but no one was there. Suddenly, the same voice began echoing in every direction.

"That was mighty impressive that you were able to defeat my soldiers in such a short time. Such speed, but you won't be able to keep up with me."

"I beg to differ."

Ishida raises his weapon and fires it, right on the head of a demon. It wore a beetle like helmet with one giant yellow eye. And it had a masculine dark green mossy skinned body.

"Strange…" Kanetsugu said as he examined the body. Even if it bleed, it still seemed odd.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"This is a Spider Demon Ninja. A demon class of the Orochi army."

"So what?" Ishida said, he felt kind of insulted just because Kanetsugu knows better than he did. He's the one that shot it.

"It's a General, a captain class!"

Just then, Ishida's hand was grabbed by a soggy hand. Ishida turned around to see an extended arm of the Ninja's body. He turns around to see the dead body go up in black smoke, it was a fake.

"That's quite a good arm you got there human!" The demon said as he twisted Ishida's arm. "A little too good!"

Ishida screamed in pain and Kanetsugu quickly sliced off the demon's arm right on the wrist. The demon retracted his arm and screamed in pain. Kanetsugu retreated back while carrying Ishida. As soon they were in a safe distance, Kanetsugu slowly helped Ishida lay down while Orihime helped heal his arm with her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Ishida-kun, are you alright?"

"It only hurts a little." Ishida said, trying to not her make worry so much.

"You guys stay here, I'll deal with him."

"How can you!? Not even I could beat him!" Ishida warned.

"Not a proud quincy, but maybe a faithful follower of the God of War." Kanetsugu said as he unsheathed his zanpakutos. It had a white handle and its hilt in the shape of the banner of Kenshin Uesugi.

"Y-you cut of my hand!" The demon wailed as blood flooded out of his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll give a quick funeral." Kanetsugu said with a cold emotionless face. He slowly raises his zanpakutos till his arm was straight in front of him. He slowly separates his feet and places his off palm on the hilt.

"Breath, Yamashiro"

As Kanetsugu said those words, a strong rush of reiatsu exploded from his body. His zanpakutos began to glow a white color and changed into the shape of an ornate sword.

"HAHAHA, you won't be able to defeat me! Orochi will live again!" The demon roared, he raised his hand at Kanetsugu and the arm that got sliced grew back.

"Sorry, but by the law of the Gotei 13, you must be destroyed." Kanetsugu said as he raised his sword at him.

"Let's see you try!"

They suddenly disappeared, and sparks would fly in the air and the image of them fighting would be shown every second. They would jump from building to building while attacking each other, then suddenly, a large rain of sparks fell from the sky. The ninja had his gauntlets locked in with Kanetsugu's sword, they tried to push each other back but all they would get it sparks flying of their weapons.

"Face it shinigami, you won't be able to beat me."

"I'm just feeling a little rusty."

Kanetsugu moved his off hand into his coat and pulled out a paper charm and threw it onto the ninja's chest. The charm suddenly caught fire in blue flames on the ninja's body. It screamed in pain and quickly jumped back, and pulled the charm off his chest before it could cause any more pain. The ninja pulled its arms back and threw it forward, extending them. Kanetsugu was able to block one of the arms with the side of his sword, but the other hand grabbed Kanetsugu by the throat, and the arm pulled back.

"I wonder how shinigami taste compared to a human." It said as it licked it's lips with it's long forked purple tongue.

The demon opened it's mouth and devoured Kanetsugu's head. Expecting to get a blast of blood, it ate nothing but air. The body poof up in smoke and turned into a paper charm. The demon quickly feeling confused a little, quickly turned around with punch to see Kanetsugu charging at him with his sword. The demon got the first hit and punches Kanetsugu in the jaw, sending him flying back. Kanetsugu wiped blood from his mouth and gave a little smile at the demon. The demon felt something dripping from his face and touched it to find blood from a cut on his cheek. The demon grinned at brought his hands together and began making weird hand signs, and then it fired a dark green ball at Kanetsugu. Kanetsugu quickly raised his sword and tried to reflect it, but it was too strong. It pushed Kanetsugu back until his back hits the side of a building. Dust and debris fell to the ground below to reveal a burnt chest on Kanetsugu's body. Before Kanetsugu could recover, he got a barrage of blasts from the ninja, nearly blowing off the whole side of the building. As soon the debris disappeared, it revealed Kanetsugu full of burns and his uniform full of dust and blood, and still breathing.

"Do you want more shinigami!?" The demon said as it charged at Kanetsugu.

Kanetsugu sighed and slowly got up. Kanetsugu slowly closes his eyes and focuses all of his mind into his attack. He slowly raised his sword over his head and turns it around his in a clock wise position, creating a ring of white fire.

"Shiro Ki"

The ring expands and rises over the demon. Before it got any closer to Kanetsugu, the ring drops down to its waist, making it stop in its track. The white ring began to expand all over the demons body burning him alive. It screams in pain and tries to shake the fire off with his hands, but it was no use. It slowly burns the demon alive until it was nothing but ash. Kanetsugu opens his eyes and sheathes his zanpakutos into its sheath. He then retreats back to his group to find Ishida healed up, and they waiting for Kanetsugu's return.

"Kanetsugu, let me heal you!" Orihime was very shock to see all the damage on Kanetsugu's body.

Kanetsugu slowly lies down while Orihime heal his wounds. Kanetsugu lets out a deep breath, which surprised Ishida.

"Are you alright Kanetsugu?"

"It's nothing. I'm just getting too old for this…"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Brilliant Young Warrior

**A/N:** I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and it's about time I start this. These characters belong to Bleach and Koei. This has nothing to do with the show or the game; it's just a fanfic filler.

---

"So Chad," Toshiie said as they were both walking on the sidewalk. "Can you fight on your own?" That question would've been obvious, if Toshiie knew that Chad didn't feel awkward about fighting, but somehow Toshiie knew.

"I can fight. Why?"

Just as soon they went to the other side under a bridge; they were completely surrounded by serpent army. A huge army was right in front of them and another army standing over the bridge above them, and the night sky with a crimson moon in it. The army shakes their armor and lets out a war cry.

"I just hope you'll be able to cover your own back because I'm going to be quite busy."

With one battle cry, the entire army charged, both from the front and above. Chad charged forward, straight at the army in front of them while his right arm changed into Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Toshiie quickly changed out of his gigai and before a single soldier could touch the ground, Toshiie quickly drew out his zanpakutos and wiped out the entire group in one blow, and then he quickly jumps up onto the bridge.

The enemies quickly stepped back, to give them distant from Toshiie while they try to regain some rest. A group of five charges at Toshiie and he just smirks. He swings his zanpakutos horizontally in the middle, killing three, then quickly turns around and slashes one in half and punches the other one, sending him flying over the bridge.

As the serpent army surrounds Chad, they all charge at him at once. Chad pulls his arm back and thrusts it, firing a blast from his fist and blowing away a huge amount of army in one blow in front of him. After his attack, a few jumped him from the behind, making him fall down to the floor. As more and more overwhelmed Chad, the more he got frustrated. Chad didn't think he would have to use his other hand, but it couldn't be help. With a huge force, Chad quickly stood up and attacked back with Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, sending the entire enemy crashing into buildings. As soon Chad began to give himself a little rest, his instincts began screaming. He looks up to see something big crashing down. Chad quickly jumps out of its way, barely away to only get hit by the shock wave. As Chad recovered, he lifts up his head to see what it was, as soon the dirt and dust cleared away, there was a crater, and inside it was something big. Up close, it towered over Chad and it had the head of something like an elephant or a boar, and it held a stone sword or club in its hand. It throws its head up and lets a loud roar to the red sky.

"I don't know what you are but you have to leave." Chad said. It may have been more than twice his size, but Chad faced bigger opponents than him.

The demon bellows at Chad and pounds its chest repeatedly.

"No. FIGHT!" It bellowed.

Chad didn't respond, just gave him a blank stare. Chad closes his eyes and began to focus his strength. His fingers on his left hand began to glow in energy, hr clench his hand into a fist, prepared to use a La Muerte. The giant boar demon just roars and charges straight at Chad. Chad did the same thing and charges at the demon head on.

After slicing a soldier on the chest, the rest of the army jousting in at Toshiie with spears. Toshiie quickly began swinging his zanpakuto around making a wind that blew away the entire army off the bridge, and sending them crashing into buildings. Toshiie sighs and stood up straight, turning his arm around. Toshiie being in a gigai is really stressing for him. As soon this is over, he'll go visit a hot spring in town, but first, he turns around to see how Chad was doing. As soon Toshiie turned around, his face was full of surprise to see Chad charging up to a boar demon. Toshiie knew that the demon is a captain, but he trust in Chad's ability and endurance, and judging from his reiatsu from his attack, this shouldn't a problem, until as soon Chad and the demon made contact, a big crash echoed throughout the city. As dirt ran into Toshiie's body, he didn't mind it considering after this, he'll take a nice dip in the spring. As soon the dust and debris cleared away, Toshiie expected the demon to be blown away, but to his surprise, Chad did hit the demon but it wasn't affected by it at all. Chad was full of shock that his attack didn't work. Before Chad could respond to the failure, the demon slams his club onto Chad, sending him crashing into the floor, knocking out Chad in one blow. The demon then throws up his head and roars in victory, roaring into the dark sky. The demon then turns around to see a captain class shinigami standing behind him.

"Well if it isn't a boar demon. I never expected to see one in a long time." Toshiie said as he patted his shoulder with the back of his zanpakuto. "I didn't expect you to take down Chad in one blow, but can you handle me?" Toshiie said with a little smirk on his face.

Toshiie raises his zanpakuto, the hilt colored dark golden and the hilt in the shape of an animal, between a fox and a lion, and brings out his dark golden sheath and cross them in an x shape. His little smirk then turns into a shout.

"Shred them to pieces, Matazaemon!" With that said a huge amount of reiatsu bursted from Toshiie's body.

His zanpakuto turned into a serrated sword and his sheath turned into a spear with a big head (based on his weapons from Samurai Warriors).

The demon began dragging its feet on the ground, preparing to charge. Toshiie simply cracks his neck and glares at his enemy. Toshiie made the first move and charges forward at his enemy, and his enemy did the same. The demon lowers his head to ram into Toshiie, but Toshiie did a back flip over the demon as soon it got in range, and cuts the demon on the back. As Toshiie landed on the ground, he turns around expecting the demon roar in pain, but instead it was completely unharmed by Toshiie's sword. The demon lets out a little giggle, and Toshiie distracted by the insult, gets hit on the ribs by the demon's fist. Toshiie gets sent flying to the side of a car, sending a huge shock of pain through his body.

"HAHAHA, you can't defeat me!" The demon laughed in his victory.

Toshiie carefully got to his feet, feeling any broken bones and getting into a stance, whipping blood stains from his mouth and spat out a tooth. Toshiie tried to comfort the pain with his tongue but the pain was so annoying he wanted to take out his pain on someone.

"I'm going to kill you for that!"

Toshiie then uses flash step and began throwing attacks everywhere on the demons body. It may be big and strong, however from previous experience, it's really weak when it comes to speed, and flash step is the best maneuver. Toshiie began slashing wherever his spear and sword could reach. He first started at the feet and began working his way up all the way to its head. After a few seconds, Toshiie slashed the demons throat with his sword and got distance between him and the demon, and he was already out of breath. Toshiie expected the demon to fall to the ground any second, but instead, the demon scratched his throat as if nothing happened and those attacks were nothing.

"You're weak shinigami! You can't harm me!-" All of a sudden, he fell to his knees and began coughing out blood nonstop. His nose began bleeding, ears, and even his eyes.

"Ho-how did you harm me!?"

Toshiie smiled as he heard that question, music to his ears.

"My zanpakuto ability, Matazaemon, it doesn't hurt the outside of the body, it cuts up the muscles and the organs. Turning your body inside out."

The more the demon coughed out blood, the more he looked skinny, until he was nothing but skin on bones with a huge head of a boar. Toshiie cracks his head and walks up to Chad and sits down cross-legged, with his zanpakuto still in its released form resting on his lap.

"Are you ok Chad?"

Chad turns his head and have an eye look at him and give him a thumbs up with one hand.

"Don't worry big guy, you'll live." Toshiie said as giving Chad thumbs up back.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Amazing One-Eyed Dragon

**A/N:** I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and it's about time I start this. These characters belong to Bleach and Koei. This has nothing to do with the show or the game; it's just a fanfic filler.

---

As the screams of battle and the clash of metal echoed through out the city, demons would fall one by one by Ichigo and Rukia, while Masamune laid back on top of a car casually, watching each demon fall one by one by Ichigo and Rukia. Considering that he's a captain, he claims that he has the choice to lay back and let the lackeys fight his fights for him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Masamune! Help us and fight!" A furious Ichigo shouted. He was busy blocking one of the soldiers attack and as each second passed, more and more would fall on him, trying to push him down to the ground, that is until he finally fires a blast from his Getsuga.

"No you're doing just fine!" Masamune said letting out a yawn.

"You stupid lazy ass kid!" Ichigo roared.

"Ichigo focus-" After slashing down a soldier, Rukia suddenly felt some presence behind her. Rukia quickly turns around and swings her zanpakuto, only to have it blocked by some demon wielding a katana. It looked like just like the other foot soldiers, but this one was huge and bigger than the others ones. Regardless of it's appearance, it seems that it could fight.

"That was a nice reaction girl, but not good enough."

The demon raises his foot and pushes Rukia at the stomach, pushing her back. Rukia grins at the pain, until she got hold of her footing. As Rukia recovered from the attack, she finds herself surrounded by serpent soldiers forming a huge circle around her. The demon that kicked her earlier shoved a couple of his comrades aside and took a step forward.

"You shall be a sacrifice for my lord! LONG LIVE OROCHI" The demon roared, at the same time, the demons then began chanting and roaring, like an audience at an arena.

In response, Rukia turns side ways, and move a foot back and crouch down a little with her zanpakuto pulled over her shoulder, having the blade point at her opponent.

"Not if I have something about it."

The captain charges at Rukia with his sword over his head. As soon he got in range, he threw it down at Rukia, but she easily blocked the attack horizontally with her zanpakuto. Rukia quickly pushes her zanpakuto forward, and quickly aims her zanpakuto at the stomach of her enemy. For his size, he barely misses the blade of Rukia, leaving only a little scratch. The demon looks down at his blood and smirks at the shinigami. Silence fell upon the area, and the chanting soldiers suddenly fell silent. With a sudden monstrous roar, he starts berserking and the soldiers suddenly looked scared and began backing away. He charges at Rukia with blinding speed and his katana gripped in his hand. As soon he got in range with Rukia, he began swinging his katana wildly at Rukia.

'His strength is unbelievable, but his form is too mess.' Rukia thought. As she blocks and bounces the demon's attack of her zanpakuto, she could feel his strength pulsing into her arms.

As Ichigo slaughtered a group of soldiers in one blow, a soldier that was crawling down behind him on the ground, he grabs Ichigo's ankle.

"What!?" Ichigo said. He was caught off guard by the feel of a cold hand at his ankle.

Ichigo looks down and stabs the demon with his zanpakuto on his back. While he was looking down, a group quickly jumps on him while he was distracted. The more Ichigo struggled, the more soldiers that would try to weight him down until he was on his knees. Rukia heard Ichigo's scream and for one second, hesitated when she heard his voice and got sliced on her body by the demon's blade, and she quickly fell to her knees because of Ichigo. She could feel each drop of blood leaving her body, and she began panting with each second. She slowly looks up to see the fat demon with his katana over his head, ready to finish off Rukia and swung it down. She feels the light flashes before her eyes, but it quickly vanished. In front of her were the feet of a captain with the haori of Squad 5.

"You guys are so pathetic. You can't even deal this by yourselves. The famous substitute shinigami and Rukia of the Kuchiki house. Pathetic!"

As Masamune and the fat demon's swords were locked into each other, reiatsu rushed through Masamune's body, and it was extremely heavy, but the demon didn't mind. Masamune placed both of his hands on the hilt of his zanpakuto and sneered. The hilt of his katana is dark green and his guard is in the shape of a golden arc (the golden arc of his helmet).

"March, Bontenmaru!"

Masamune's zanpakuto glow a dark green light and splits and began to shrink into the size of a pair of western style pistols. Masamune quickly jumps back and points his guns behind Rukia and aims his pistols at the demons and began shooting a barrage at both the captain and the army behind him. The captain was unaffected by it, it only made the captain flinch, however the soldiers fell to the ground by Masamune's bizarre weapons. As soon Masamune landed on the ground, the rest of the army surrounding Masamune charges at him, making him only smirk. Masamune jumps into the air and twirls around; shooting his pistols in all directions around him until his feet touches the ground again. He then aims his pistols at Ichigo with a little sneer on his face.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Ichigo said. Ichigo didn't like that smile on Masamune's face, so he was tried to squirm his way out of the grip of the army before he actually gets killed by that crazy, arrogant, young kid.

With only two shots, the group that weighed down Ichigo, all fell of him.

"What was that!?" Ichigo screamed.

"I believe that was called 'saving'." Masamune said arrogantly. "Now I suggest you go to Rukia, she looks rather pale."

Ichigo quickly looks at Rukia who was lying down in a pool of her own blood. Without hesitation he quickly runs up to Rukia and tries to help her stop the bleeding. As soon Ichigo left, Masamune turns his attention at a fat demon charging straight at him. Masamune points both pistols at the captain and began shooting, but it was unaffecting him. The demon raises his katana and swings it down at Masamune, but Masamune simply stepped out of the way and pushes his foot on the back of the demon and began shooting at him as he lost balance. The demon roars in annoyance and called out his army. In an instant, Masamune was surrounded by an army of serpent soldiers. Masamune sneered at the annoyance of this army after just taking out a whole army by himself, no thanks to Ichigo and Rukia. Masamune moved his pistols into his sleeves, and slowly pulled out a golden western style saber (based on his saber from Samurai Warriors 2) from his right sleeve. With one battle scream, the whole army charges at Masamune. Masamune also smiles at lets out a battle scream of his own as he charges into the army that shook the earth.

"I AM MASAMUNE DATE! I AM THE DRAGON!"

As each soldier approached Masamune, they would fall upon his blade without hesitation or without mercy. As Ichigo gaze at Masamune fight, he felt a strange feeling in his mind as he witnessed Masamune. 'This is Masamune Date' he thought, 'The Nobunaga of the North, the Amazing One Eyed Dragon.' With less than a minute, the dead bodies of the whole army laid all around Masamune. With a grin on his face and out of breath, his heart was so full of blood lust, that it was a sensational feeling that he hasn't in so long. As soon Masamune slaughtered all the demons, saving the captain, only he and Masamune remained. The demon then quickly charges at Masamune and he did the same. Within a blink of an eye, the sound of metal echoed through out the city. Masamune and the captain had their backs against each other with some distance between them. The city was dead silence, and you could hear the sound of blood dripping to the ground. Ichigo raises Rukia in his arms so she could sit up to see who the victor was. A cold wind blew against the faces of Masamune and the captain, and blood exploded from the demon's body. A lot of blood escaped, but he was still breathing.

"I…I know you. I remember you. You're that boy, Masamune Date. The dragon with a dog's hide is what lord Orochi calls you when you worked with him. You were his pet, his favorite pet."

As Ichigo and Rukia heard that, they were puzzled by his words. Masamune slowly turns around with a pistol in his off hand and his saber in his sword hand, and he slowly approaches him.

"Are you going to kill me now?" The demon asked with a grin on his face. As he stared into the eye of Masamune, he saw fire in his eyes and could smell his hatred coming off him.

Masamune's grin began to twitch and aims his saber to the demon's neck. He brought his sword back and swung it at the demon, but instead he spared him, and Masamune began to walk towards Ichigo and Rukia.

"HA! I knew you wouldn't kill me. You-" Before he could finish, he was knocked out on the head by the handle of Masamune's pistol.

Masamune then reaches his hand into his kimono and brought out his denreishinki and brought it up to his face.

"This is Masamune Date. Captain of Squad 5."

"Yes Date-sama." An unknown voice answered.

"Send Squad 2 to my coordinates to send someone for interrogation." And without waiting for a response, he closes his denreishinki and placed it back into his kimono.

Masamune then quickly walked up to Ichigo and Rukia's side, and not long, they were accompanied by the others. Orihime quickly began healing Rukia's wounds. Without warning, Ichigo stood up and grabbed Masamune by the shirt. No matter how much he roared at him, Masamune didn't flinch, not even a little. To Masamune Date, he was very annoying.

"What was that hell was that about!? How does he know you!?-"

Masamune lets out a sigh, and smacks Ichigo's hands off him, and began fixing his cloths.

"It's none of your business Ichigo." Masamune said with a cold tone.

"It is my business! What the hell are those things doing here!?"

"Who knows."

"If you have anything to do with this, I will-"

"Kill me?" Masamune said with a surprising look on his face. "You're hundred of years behind me."

"Why you little-"

"Ichigo-kun, please stop it." Orihime pleaded. "He saved your lives, that should be enough."

Ichigo couldn't believe what she just said. Masamune was sitting his ass down, while he and Rukia fought, and only to have that demon still kicking.

"Listen here Ichigo. I don't know what's going on here, and the only reason that thing is still breathing is because we need him for information."

"If you have anything to do with this-"

"Like I said Ichigo, I'm not part of this." 'Not anymore.'

"I assure you Ichigo, he has nothing to do with this." Kanetsugu said, finishing Masamune's sentence.

"Question," Ishida said. "How did you ever return back to the Human World?"

"That's a story for another time." Masamune whispered…

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: You Will Never Have My Requiem

**A/N:** I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and it's about time I start this. These characters belong to Bleach and Koei. This has nothing to do with the anime or the game; it's just a fanfic made filler.

---

Months passed since the incident in the human world. After what happened that night, the enemy hasn't shown a single hide of there, so Masamune and the others were ordered back to Sereitei, leaving Ichigo and the others behind, though it felt great that they visited their own tomb stones, and the temples that they once reside still stood, which brought little comfort into their hearts, knowing that they weren't forgotten. The captured prisoner said nothing, all it did was laugh and kept on repeating about Masamune being Orochi's pet and Orochi will rise again. Squad 2 did all their methods to make him talk, but they got the same results. Squad 12 and Squad 13 dug through records of history and information on Orochi and the strange hole that appeared in the Human World hundred years ago, but nothing. In a few weeks, the prisoner eventually died.

Toshiie trained his Squad long and hard until they were so sore, they couldn't even take a step in the morning, even though they were to run 3 miles in the morning, and a crucial exercise method that Toshiie claims "effective" for a warrior's body.

As Kanetsugu sat at his desk, he was organizing both his and his subordinate's papers. While he was gone, he did do a good job maintaining the Squad, but when it came to work, he did some of his papers, but he heard that Matsumoto would drag Hisagi with her and drink sake late at night. Kanetsugu didn't blame him, after all Hisagi is his subordinates, and he believes that subordinates should go out once in awhile. Regardless of all the work that he would have to do through out the day, he feels kind of grateful. He would have nothing to do, and paper work is nothing for him. Maybe he should meet this Matsumoto and go drinking with them.

At night as Masamune slept, the vision of Orochi kept popping in his dreams. Saying that how a good pet he was, and only to get slice by him with his scythe with one blow, and only the morning sunlight would wake him from his dreams. Masamune would sometimes be afraid to go to sleep, but for some reason, he didn't care, but there are some days when he feels so scared that he would stay up late at night till morning. One night, in Masamune's quarters, he was writing writing. He sat on a pillow in a seiza position and began working. He slowly began dozing off, and every time he would close his eyes, the look of Orochi's eyes would pop in his mind, until a voice woke him up. It was Hinamori's voice.

"Masamune-san, I got some snacks for you."

Even if she just a child, calling someone and not referring to him as taicho, is a great insult for him, but again she is still a child. And snacks? Knowing her, it would be some of that baby food that she would give to that white haired kid. But his stomach growled and he does want to stay awake, well for the night.

"Enter Hinamori."

Hinamori slid the shoji door open with a tray of green tea and some rice crackers and bowed her head and walked in, sliding the door closed behind her. She slowly walks up to his desk, but due to her health she slowly began to stumble and fall. Masamune's instincts kicked in, and he moved in into her and caught her, along with the tray. He slowly lays the tray down on the table next to his work and went back to his position. He knows that she's being humble, but her health should be her first priority. Sick soldiers have no place on the battlefield and it would affect the others greatly.

"You didn't have to do this for me, you know that Hinamori." Masamune knew what he said, but he took a sip from his tea and began snacking down on the food, but as he took a bite out of the snack, the taste on his taste buds were out of control. He never thought something like this would taste so good, and with one gulp, he ate a cracker whole and began working on the rest.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something for you Masamune-san."

Masamune lets out a little grin on his face, he never had someone be this nice to him, or even become this close to him for that matter.

"Was this his room?" Masamune asked. What he asked made Hinamori jump, and she began panicking. He couldn't help but to smile.

"If you admired him that much, then you don't need permission just to get that feeling you know."

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinamori tried to let out those words.

"Don't be." Masamune said as he was about to take another sip from his cup. As he saw his reflection, the eyes of Orochi appeared in his cup, and he through it to the floor, shattering the cup.

"I-I'M VERY SORRY!"

Masamune lets out a sigh and placed a hand on her head.

"I just said don't be." Masamune slowly stood up and tried to clean it, but Hinamori insisted that she does it herself. Masamune didn't want to after all, it's his mess, and he certainly didn't want a little girl do it for him. "D-don't worry I got it…" Masamune slowly began dozing off, and as soon he closed his eyes, he opened it up.

As Hinamori gaze at her captain, she couldn't help but to stand up and speak her mind. She knows how Masamune was going to react, but she couldn't help it.

"Masamune-san, you need your sleep. You haven't slept for a week now. The whole team is worried about you! Tell me what's bothering you!" As Hinamori said this, she had her head down and she was screaming with all her might. She didn't know what she said, but it just came out and she couldn't help it.

"I don't need sleep Hinamori. As a captain, it's his duty to keep his army safe and sound-"

"But it doesn't that you should be like this! Why are you so distant from me!? Why are you angry!? Why are you just like Aizen!?-" Before she could say anymore, she covered her mouth.

As Masamune heard those words, he stood up. Hinamori lowered her head in respect and waited for her punishment. She was clearly shaking due to her health, and she felt so scared. As she had her head lowered, she felt a warm feeling hand on her head along with a calm voice.

"I'm not like that. I was never like that-" Before he could even finish, a voice interrupted him, a very familiar sly voice he knows very well, along with a very annoying laugh.

"I beg to differ little boy hehehe."

As Masamune heard it, he quickly grabbed his zanpakuto getting ready to draw it and stood between Hinamori and the voice. As he heard the voice, he jerks his head left to right and made a grin revealing his teeth on his face.

"What is it Masamune-san?"

"Shh…" Masamune said, moving a hand in front of her. Without warning two giant purple marbles popped out of the shoji door in front of him and slams Masamune, but he was able to block it in time with the sheath of his zanpakuto.

"Masamune-san!" Hinamori drew out her zanpakuto and was about to assist her captain, but she felt her heart skip a beat, and she hesitated by the voice of Masamune.

"Stay back Hinamori!" Masamune roared.

The marbles pushed him back until he crashed through his wall, and fell into his pond. Masamune quickly stood up and shook his wet head and threw away his sheath with a grin on his face. He looks at the top of his house and gazed at a paled girl with a revealing attire, and she was very beautiful. However, her beauty matches that of her cruel nature that Masamune knows very well.

"Look at that, the poor dragon boy is all wet."

"Da Ji. You little minx." Masamune growled.

"How have you been little Masamune?"

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Oh I just wanted to drop by. You know," Da Ji places her index finger to her lips and gives a little smile. "little birds are telling 'us' that a certain dragon is messing with our plan to revive Orochi. And his name is Masamune Date."

"So what of it?"

"Masamune. We want you back. Why don't you join us like the good old days huh Masamune?" Da Ji said in a seductive way.

Masamune hated the way she talks. She may be beautiful, but the way she talks, it sends shivers down his spine.

"There's no way in hell I'm working with you!" Masamune roared, pointing his zanpakuto at her. Masamune quickly jumps back, and a giant marble lands at his feet.

"Wrong answer Masamune!"

Da Ji raises a finger at Masamune and two giant marbles starts flying straight at him. Masamune blocks the attack with the side of his zanpakuto and swings it vertically, sending the marbles back, but it wasn't long until Da Ji gets control back and sends it flying back at Masamune.

"March, Bontenmaru!"

Masamune's zanpakuto quickly turns into pistols and he began firing it at the marbles, knocking back with each bullet. Da Ji then thrusts her hands forward, having the marble charge at Masamune at an alarming rate. It got so fast, that it made the water splash as it charged at him. No matter how much he fired, it didn't make the marbles move an inch. Before the marbles could hit him, Masamune quickly did a back flip over them, only to send it crashing into a sakura tree.

"Don't you get cocky boy!"

Just as soon the marbles smashes into the tree, it quickly turns around and charges at Masamune. Masamune quickly switches his pistols for his saber and charges at the marbles. He swings his saber at one of the marbles and sends it crashing into wall, making it stuck in the wall, and quickly uses a shunpo and stomps on the marble.

"Is that all Da Ji?" Masamune said with a grin, slamming his foot on the marble, making it sink into the water.

Da Ji lets out a little smile, and the marble that was under Masamune's feet began to shake, and without warning, it lifts up and makes Masamune trip and fall. The marble then lifts high over Masamune and continuously slams Masamune on his chest. After countless beating, both marbles returns to Da Ji's side.

"Do you change you mind Masamune? If you return to Orochi's side, I'm sure he'll forgive you and forget all that trouble you gave us."

Masamune wobbly tries to stand on his two feet and whispering his answer to Daji.

"What was that again Masamune? I didn't hear you." Da Ji said, pointing her ear at him.

"I said no."

"No? Why is that?" Da Ji said with a frown.

"Because… I said so Da Ji." Masamune said with a sneer.

Da Ji didn't like Masamune's tone or his answer. She clenches her hand into a fist, and the marbles that were at her side charges towards Masamune. Masamune was too weak, and the beating already broke most of his ribs, and he could barely stand. As soon he accepted his fate, Hinamori suddenly appears in front of him with her zanpakuto. As she held the marbles back, she could feel her body shaking, but she had to protect her captain.

"What are you doing girl? You barely know him, yet you save him."

"I don't care. I'm going to protect him because he's my captain!" Hinamori shouted.

Masamune tries to hold himself up, but he eventually falls to his knees and gazes up to see Hinamori in front of him.

"Hinamori, I thought I told you to stay back."

"I'm helping you because you're my captain, and I will stay by you." Hinamori said with a weak smile.

As Da Ji heard this, she couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA, you're helping this boy!? What a joke! He wouldn't care what you do! He is a stubborn little brat that could only follow orders! He's useless, and you think he would shed a tear for you!? Get real!"

"Shut up!" Hinamori shouted. When Da Ji heard that, it really made her quite. "I don't know anything about Masamune's past and he doesn't need to tell me if he doesn't want to. He may be mean and cold at times, but I know deep down, he's a nice person." She said looking at Masamune. He didn't show any emotion, but she doesn't care.

All of a sudden, with a flick of her hand, both marbles began pushing and due to Hinamori's condition, her zanpakuto shatters and crashes into Hinamori's chest and she fell at Masamune's feet. Masamune stares down at Hinamori's lifeless body, and just stares down at her.

"Such a weak and loud little girl. I wonder how you feel Masamune." Da Ji said with a grin. As she smiled, it quickly disappeared as she felt strange energy flowing from Masamune. As soon she blinked, she found Masamune with a pistol pointing at her head. As she stared at him, she made a frown.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me-"

Then a loud sound echoed through out the land, and Da Ji fell to the ground, with blood dripping down her head. Masamune brought his pistol up and stared down at her body with a sneer, her body suddenly began to shine and vanish into little white lights.

"Stupid fox." Masamune grinned. He then quickly turns his attention to his subordinate. He thought about what she said back there and wondered if what she said was true. Then a little annoying voice sounded behind him.

"What happened here!? I felt Hinamori's reiatsu.-" Before he could finish, he saw Masamune carrying Hinamori in his arms and blood dripping down from her mouth.

"What did you do to Hinamori!?" Hitsugaya roared, unsheathing his zanpakuto and pointing at Masamune.

"I don't have time to waste on you, you little twerp." And then Masamune uses shunpo and vanishes.

Masamune quickly flash steps to Squad 4 without hesitation and have them treat Hinamori's wounds, regardless of his broken ribs.

"Captain, your injuries! We have to treat your body as soon as possible-" One of the healers said, but Masamune's voice scared him.

"Fix Hinamori first, before I kill you!"

With that said, they took Hinamori from his arms, and quickly send her in for medical treatment.

---

As days passed after the fight between Masamune and Da Ji, most of the members of the 13 Squads ignored Masamune and kept quite every time they were around him. They heard about what Da Ji said that night by some shinigami that was walking around at night and overheard Da Ji talking about him, thinking that Masamune is another traitor and will turn any moment, however, he spends most of his time at the side of Hinamori's bed, pondering on what she said those many nights ago. He barely sleeps anymore, which only makes the rest of the shinigami question him, and waiting for him to turn sides, like the other previous captains.

As Masamune stood over Hinamori's bed, he felt someone's presence.

"It's not good for you to be awake 24/7." A familiar voice said behind Masamune.

"What I do is none of your business-"

All of a sudden, a punch to the jaw came from Hitsugaya's fist, making Masamune's head twitch.

"None of my business! Your business almost got Hinamori sent to a death bed again, thanks to your stupidity!"

"My stupidity!?" Masamune roared. "What happened last night, I didn't know what was going to happen!" Masamune shouted into Hitsugaya's face, looking down at him, both to size and as a metaphor.

"Then tell me what else you are hiding from the Gotei 13! And from Hinamori!" As they roared at each other, a small weak voice disturbed them.

"Toshiro-kun, he doesn't have to tell me if he doesn't want to." Hinamori said as she lay in bed, due to all the shouting.

"Then when's the next time someone's going to betray you again Hinamori!? Remember Aizen!-" Before he could say anymore, Hitsugaya's shuts himself up. As he stared at Hinamori, Hitsugaya could see Hinamori about to cry.

"I think she deserves to know." Masamune finally said, swallowing up his pride.

"You don't have to tell me Masamune-san."

"I want to tell you Hinamori." Masamune said, eating up his pride and trying to find all the words that would be needed. "What that woman said, it's all true. I followed Orochi like a dog following its master. I killed people, even from my own time, and even enslave him. I followed him without question, and I knew what he was doing was cruel and evil, but I had no choice like a firefly to the fire. Against him, I was nothing and I wanted to keep my house alive, no matter what, even if it means betraying my own friends and allies. I helped suppress rebels and slaughter villages without a second thought. Even after his death, I still followed and I was one of the few who helped revive him. The ones that desired him back were me, Da Ji, and a demon known as Kiyomori Taira, once human, but now a demon or destructive power, and a strategy to match." As Masamune said this, he couldn't stop but stare at Hinamori's face as she heard what he said. Her face was going to stay in his mind for the rest of his life.

"And you kept that history from us!?" Hitsugaya roared.

"It was my second time telling my story."

"Who was the first?" Hitsugaya asked.

Masamune made a little smile, he didn't need the answer because the answer was right behind Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya slowly turns around to see Yamamoto Genryusai standing right behind him.

"I know that he and a few others from that war long ago that still keeps that memory. And I'm well aware of his previous crimes. It's all dead and done with, and he has already atone for his tones soon after."

"How?" Hitsugaya asked.

"He has no need for him to repeat himself again. It's already done, and once is enough."

"So what are you doing here old man?" Masamune growled.

"Hohoho," The captain laughed with a deep voice. "I'm just here to see a fellow shinigami in bed."

"Thank you taicho." Hinamori said, giving a weak smile.

"You should get some rest now child." Yamamoto smiled.

Without question, she quickly went to sleep and the men left the room so she could rest.

"And you young captains. Children shouldn't fight over spilled milk, and you should get some rest to Masamune."

Before Masamune could say anything, he suddenly collapsed to the floor and was out cold by a karate chop on a pressure point on the neck by Soifon. As Masamune collapsed to the floor, Hitsugaya jumps back and glares at the captain of Squad 2. As Soifon returned her hand, she looks down at Masamune thinking that she hitted him to hard.

"I think there must've been another way sir." Soifon said, looking down at Masamune's lifeless body with an emotionless look on her face.

"Would you rather have captain Mayuri take him down?" Yamamoto said with a grin.

As both Soifon and Hitsugaya thought about it, it made a shiver run down their spine, and thanks Masamune that they're not him…

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Turn Back the Pendulum

**A/N:** I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and it's about time I start this. These characters belong to Bleach and Koei. This has nothing to do with the anime or the game; it's just a fanfic made filler.

p.s. This chapter might seem to go by with very little detail, for your future references…

---

_400 years have passed for the people of the 16th century, for those who are now nothing more than figures in the history books. For those who saw a new world of hardships, and terror. As death came to the warriors of an old age which came anew for their children and grand children, their time living was nothing more than a test for them ahead, as they will enter a new world, much like the last world they kept on remembering, but this new world is a peaceful one, called Soul Society. The people from 1600's, those who saw the strange world that burns in their mind now have a chance to make a new life. Some of them chose to forget those painful memories, while few chose to remember it. Now they start a new life anew…_

_---_

On a road, a young man in his late teens, or early 20's with a mind of brilliance about him wanders around the land of rukongai, traveling place to place on the back of a dark brown mare, having time wave at him as he passes by. As he was riding, a young girl was being harassed by a group of drunk residents of rukongai. These guys were making a scene and since nobody was going to stop them, he minas well end it himself. He lets out a sigh and got off his horse. The men were of course being boys, trying to seduce a girl for their ridiculous urges.

"Guy's can you stop this and leave the girl alone?"

"Who do you think you are newcomer?" One of them said.

"Why don't chya you beat it before you get your eye's poked out." One of them said, pulling out his katana and showing it to him, trying to scare the boy off.

The boy raised a little grin at him, accepting his ridiculous challenge.

"You don't want to do that." The boy said with a smile.

Without a second thought, the drunk man charged at the boy with his katana already drawn. The boy lifts an eyebrow at the man. _Can he move any slower? _The boy simply took a step to the side and places a foot under the man, tripping the charging man and making him fall to the ground. Before he could get up, the boy lifts his foot and slams it on the man's head. Not too hard, just enough to make him out cold. The boy then turns his sights at the remaining group of men. They both looked at each other and made a run for it, a smart choice. The boy then turns around and slowly approaches his horse and hoped on it's back and quickly rode off. His name is Toshiie Maeda. He may have a wild look on him, not to mention is wild relative, but that's how all the Maeda's are, but he's an honorable warrior and a brilliant young man. He traveled from place to place, performing little miracles for the weak and lowering down the morale of bandits as he moved along. One day as Toshiie was in a pub after just doing a small favor by saving a family from being hustled, which they repaid him with money. Of course, Toshiie was so noble, that he didn't take the money the first two times, but a third time he took it and thanked them. As he ate his onigiri, he overheard a couple of orphan kids, boys talking about 'Shinigami' or 'Soul Reapers'. As he listened, he heard them about how they lived and what they did. They seemed thrilled as they talked about it, which made Toshiie grow a little grin as he thought about his past life. The boys were talked about kiddy things about how they would use their powers and practice as if they had sword. They talked about how their fantasy life would be like if they graduated and became shinigami. Toshiie pondered on what he was about to do for the rest of his life, if he dies if that's even possible now. Toshiie lets out a little sigh, and gave two of his remaining rice balls to the two little boys.

He heard you have to go to the academy for a couple of years, so Toshiie enrolled for the school and wore their uniforms. Toshiie's time in the academy was the most fun he had in years. Even if he wasn't that good in kido, and blowing up the whole class on his first day on kido training, he was the top swordsman of his class.

Years passed until he finally graduated from a student, into a shinigami and got recruited into Komamura Sajin's squad, Squad 7. On his first team mission, he killed a giant hollow with one strike, like it was nothing. That is until a whole army of giant hollows appeared out of the blue. His team were practically shaking in their straw sandals due to their fear and the shock. Toshiie simply smiled, and in an instant, he suddenly released bankai of his zanpakuto, easily killing all hollows in one blow, and he accomplished this within 5 days. Just as soon Toshiie and his team returned from their mission, Toshiie was approached by his captain, Komamura Sajin. He never saw his captain up this close before, and he seemed a little shocked by his captain's canine face., however it looked pretty cool to him. Toshiie was to follow him, out of his squad's walls. It appeared that Komamura was escorting him to the Squad 1, into the very office of the Head Captain himself, and with two other captains standing by his side. As soon Toshiie walked into that office, his life has been changed forever…

---

Kanetsugu Naoe served the family, the Byakuya house loyally for many a year, serving as an advisor for the head of the house. Ever since Byakuya was born, Kanetsugu was in charge of keeping an eye on him, and to make sure that he grows up well. As soon Byakuya turned ten years old, Kanetsu became his sword instructor and taught him the ways of fighting, and sometimes the ways of war, and occasionally help him master kido for the academy. He's not that far in his kido, but his skill is quite good for his young masters age. He taught him about patience, confidence, and bravery to the young boy. At times they would play Shogi, a Japanese chess which Byakuya was very frustrated at first because of his immaturity, but as years passed, Byakuya finally found a way to beat him. Eventually there was an event when most of the captains of the 13 Courts where exiled for a crime, and after Kanetsugu and Byakuya finished their lesson on a hot summers day, they sat on a porch for a well deserve break with a fresh cut piece of sweet water melons served by the kind servants of the house.

"Kanetsugu-sensei." Byakuya said after swallowing down a cold sweet bit piece of water melon.

"Yes young master."

"Why don't you become a captain?" Byakuya asked in a curious tone. Especially with his teachers skills and mind, he would've made an excellent captain. Thought for Kanetsugu it was an odd question to ask, but after all he is a curious immature child.

"Because I'm quite fine with my position as your advisor and your teacher my young pupil, besides I'm not even a shinigami. Why do you ask my young master?" Kanetsugu said, wiping a juice stain from his mouth with his sleeve.

"I just thought grandfather would've made you a captain by now. You served both me, my father, and my grandfather for many years as their teacher. And your even good with kido."

Even though young Byakuya has a good point, he didn't care that he's not captain. It is true that his swordsman ship is legendary and strangely enough, well knowledgeable for kido.

"Young master, it's not my job to choose my destiny. I gave my totally loyalty and my life for you and the house." Kanetsugu said with a smile full of pride.

Years passed as Kanetsugu watched a careful eye on him as he grew older, even old enough to have a wife. Byakuya married a beautiful young lady name Hisane, and he cared for her as she is now her master. He knew well with their relationship and was the first people that new. Even if this woman was from rukongai, it shouldn't be wrong for their young master to be happy. He ignored the insults that were thrown at him from the other advisors, after all it's their job to make sure their master stays happy, that is until his wife passed shortly. He would offer his young master companionship no matter how many times he was driven away from the lost of his beloved wife. One day, Byakuya approached to Kanetsugu to help him with a decision between his family's law and his wife's last wish to find her long lost sister and never tell her about herself, even if that is logically impossible, but even so, he would have to help his young master with that road if he comes to it. Kanetsugu smiled and told him that isn't a choice for him, it's a choice for Byakuya himself. Eventually Byakuya brought in a girl named Rukia. He was ordered by his young master to stay away from Rukia and told him to keep his secret between themselves. When Rukia was ordered to be executed, the young master stayed in his deceased wife's shrine all day long, which worried him. Though, he was relieved after this boy, Ichigo Kurosaki saved her, even though at the cost of his young master's blood which he didn't like. After Aizen's betrayal, Byakuya order Kanetsugu to watch over the house and keep it intact as he was hospitalized for the following months.

One day after his young master's recovery, Kanetsugu was sent into the office of Yamamoto Genryusai for an order by Byakuya Kuchiki. He left without question and did what he was told. As he opened the door, there he saw a line of 9 captains present. Kanetsugu scurried his eyes at the captains, he saw Byakuya Kuchki standing by the side of Yamamoto Genryusai himself.

"Kanetsugu Naoe, by the recommendations and approval of us, you are here by now proclaimed as a new captain of the 13 Guard Courts."

As Kanetsugu heard that, he couldn't believe it.

"I'm not even a shinigami sir." Kanetsugu said, just trying to correct them, though he meant no offense.

"By your profile and the recommendation of us 6, there is no doubt in our authority."

Without question, Kanetsugu had a feeling this day would come, especially at a crucial time the Soul Society was in, and he had a pretty good idea who recommended him...

---

At the house of another royalty family, the Date clan, a young man with a dark brown eye patch with expensive yet stylish royal kimono of a green dragon sat in his room as boring years went by of being pampering like a house dog watching the world go by as he stared out the window and staring up at the sky. The only thing that kept him entertained were the servants that sparred with him so much, that he could practically read their entire movements and thoughts. He was never to leave the walls of his castle due to his fathers orders. No matter how many times he would try to make his way through the front door, and no matter how many times he tried to sneak away, he would eventually get caught by his father and grounded for months on end. Eventually news reached him of something called the Shinigami Academy, the betrayal of the Captains from a place called the 13 Courts, and how they will never get another captain by a servant he eavesdropped on as he went out to get some fresh air. That topic piqued his interest in becoming a captain and he knew that he could easily accomplish that within a week. He approached his father to join the academy, however his answer would always be the same, referring to the outside world as filth. Eventually enough was enough and he left the house with force, with his own fists. Punching his way through soldiers and guards that where in his way for freedom. The soldiers knew that they can't harm their rampaging master which made it easy for Masamune. He ignored the warnings from his father and the pleads of his servants for him to stay. What stood between him now and the door for freedom is his stubborn father.

"MASAMUNE! You leave through that door, and you are never welcomed back and I will have you executed!" Masamune's father roared.

"Go ahead." He shouted "Go ahead and send your soldiers after. You know I could kill them all if I wanted to. And you know what, screw this dump! I would rather die outside these castles very walls instead of living with a money grubbing man like you! Now get out of my way." Masamune said showing his teeth.

His father stared down at Masamune getting ready to punch him, instead he moved out of his way, and Masamune pushed the doors wide open by himself. And ever since that day, Masamune never took a step inside that house ever again.

Even there is no way for him to change it now, the reason why Teremune had his own son in house arrest was because he feared him. He knows the stories of his son and when the dark hole appeared over the sky long time ago after his death. He feared that Masamune would cause something similar to this new and beautiful world, but he has a point. He trusts his son, but if it something like that happens again, may the heavens help us…

Without even looking back at his home, more like his prison, he headed straight for the shinigami academy. The first thing he was going to do is, graduate from the academy, and become a captain as soon he graduates. Just as soon he took step on the academy's grounds, all attention was on him just like that. Masamune ignored all eyes and quickly enrolled himself into his class. An average student would graduate in 4 years, but for Masamune, it was only 6 short days. Just as soon he got his zanpakuto, at night he already got shikai of his zanpakuto in 5 minutes and then he then got his bankai in 30 minutes, it only made him sweat a little. Then in the morning, just after he graduated, he was handed a scroll by a messenger. Just as soon he left, Masamune opened the scroll and read the message. As he read a small grin appeared on his face…

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: The Storm Is Nearing

**A/N:** I've been thinking about doing this for some time now, and it's about time I start this. These characters belong to Bleach and Koei. This has nothing to do with the anime or the game; it's just a fanfic made filler.

---

In another dimension, much like Soul Society, but more treacherous and barren than Las Noches. A large castle surrounded by lava holds something time and space forgot. Within it's walls lies something dangerous far more than Hollows, just waiting to be awaken again and to play his game. Within a dark room with nothing more than just circle of candles, an old man who lost his humanity long ago for a demon is seen in a large circle meditating. He was a large man, with a demonic look around him. Just then, the doors behind him opens up by two serpent soldiers and walks in Da Ji. She quietly walks up to the old man until she was stopped by a voice.

"What were you doing in Soul Society, Da Ji?" The man's voice was full of black magic. His voice sounded like an echo.

"Oh what are you worried about Kiyomori? Those shinigami are nothing more than just humans playing god." Da Ji said with a little smile.

"You were trying to recruit Masamune, I heard. You think just because I'm in this dark room, I don't have ears outside of these walls!?" His very voice boomed, killing the little lights just by his voice alone.

"Whatever. How's that magic of yours coming along?" Da Ji asked as she paced behind him.

"It won't be long. Lord Orochi will rise once again! But, with a new playground. Soul Society shall be his welcome present."

---

Masamune soon woke up to see himself in a bed at the 4th Division. He asked one of the workers to see how long he's been out. He's been out exactly for a week. He lets out a sigh and turns his head to see a vase of flowers on a desk by his bed. He gave a little sniff at it and it was Hinamori. Masamune smiled, thinking that is totally like her. He was about to sit up, but to be disturbed by a familiar voice.

"You finally woke up." It was Toshiro. He was sitting in a chair watching him, also standing beside him was Kanetsugu Naoe and Toshiie Maeda.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, the kid here wanted to see how you were. We just came for the ride." Toshiie said.

"Stop calling me kid!" Toshiro roared.

All of sudden, Hinamori walks into Masamune's room with a fresh case of flowers.

"O-oh! Toshiro-kun! You're here too! And Toshiie-san and Kanetsugu-san is here too?"

"How's your health Hinamori?" Kanetsugu asked.

"I'm alright Kanetsugu-san. Thank you for asking."

"So what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm just here to replace Masamune-san's flowers." And she did just that.

"What's wrong Toshiro? Jealous?" Masamune said with a grin.

"Shut up." Toshiro said.

"What did I say about respecting your superiors?" Masamune said. He was already out of bed, and shouting in front of Toshiro's face.

"You never said anything about that! And I've been a captain longer than you!"

"Now now guys. We still got Hinamori's health to worry about. We don't need a fight here for her to stress about." Kanetsugu said. He not just polite, he's also considerate about his friends health.

"Well anyways, That Unohana person said you'll be fit to leave tomorrow, just so you know." Toshiie said.

"Well if that's the case. We better leave so Masamune could get his rest." Kanetsugu said as he shepherd the captains out of the room, leaving only Hinamori and Masamune in the same room.

As soon the others left, Hinamori sat on the edge of Masamune's bed, smiling at him.

"You shouldn't be smiling Hinamori. You should be angry."

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't play innocent with me Hinamori!" Masamune roared. "How could you still be smiling!? You've been sent to the hospital with more injuries, and you're with a captain that could turn on you again! You should be-"

Before Masamune could go any further, he shuts himself up. Hinamori hugged him and she was crying.

"Why are you pushing me away? Why don't you trust me? I should be mad, I know that. But I want to be given a second chance. I don't want you to go away Masamune. I don't want you to push me away! So why are you being like this!? Do you hate me?" As she cried, she grabs the shirt on Masamune's back, and bared the pain and the words that came out of her mouth.

"I don't hate you Hinamori. I- I just want you to be prepared for the future to come."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling, that the past is coming back to haunt me."

"Then I'll fight it along side you." Hinamori said with a weak smile as she looked into Masamune's eyes.

"Hinamori," Masamune tries fight the words that he'll say, but he knows that it's unavoidable. The storm really will come and not long. "You don't know what you and this world will be dealing with…"

---

**To be continued…**


End file.
